biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yanira Marimón Rodríguez
) |Lugar de nacimiento = | Matanzas |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Yanira Marimón Rodríguez es una poetisa, narradora, y editora cubana. Nació el 16 de marzo de 1971 en Matanzas (Cuba). Hija del destacado poeta Luis Marimón. Premio Nacional La Rosa Blanca al mejor texto de literatura infantil publicado en 2006. Premio Nacional de la Crítica Literaria en 2009 por el poemario Contemplación versus acto. Datos biográficos Hija de Luis Marimón y Miriam Rodríguez Rodríguez. Su bisabuela Amelia Vento fue una reconocida poeta matancera de mediados del siglo XX. Cursó sus estudios primarios en las escuelas República de Costa Rica y Mártires del Goicuría, en su ciudad natal. Sus estudios secundarios los realizó en la escuela República Popular de Angola y el pre universitario en la escuela rural Teodoro Rivero Alemán, en Jagüey Grande, internado donde se combinaba el estudio con el intenso trabajo en las plantaciones citrícolas. Su padre leía con avidez a los clásicos. Por él conoció a Jorge Luis Borges, César Pavése, Miguel Hernández, César Vallejo, Charles Baudelaire. Terminó sus estudios preuniversitarios pero por problemas económicos y familiares no pudo estudiar en La Habana una carrera humanística, por lo que optó por una carrera pedagógica en su ciudad natal, graduándose en 1994 en Licenciatura en Educación, Especialidad Primaria, con Diploma de Oro y como la mejor alumna de su facultad. No ejerció como maestra debido a una disfunción en las cuerdas vocales, por lo que inició estudios de bibliotecología. Desde 1995 hasta el año 2000 trabajó como especialista en el centro de documentación del Instituto Superior Pedagógico Juan Marinello y en la Biblioteca Provincial Gener y del Monte, de su ciudad. El 2000 fue decisivo para su carrera profesional y literaria, y puede considerarse como el año de su despegue como escritora, pues empieza a trabajar como promotora cultural en la Editorial Matanzas. Desde el año 2000 ha impartido cursos, conferencias; ha intercambiado mediante charlas y conversatorios con niños, jóvenes, ancianos, público en general, en ferias del libro, orfanatos, prisiones, hospitales, escuelas, asilos de ancianos. Dirige en su ciudad, junto al escritor Derbys Domínguez, el taller de creación literaria Cintio Vitier, al que se suman cada vez mayor cantidad de jóvenes y personas de cualquier edad interesadas en el arte de la escritura. Este acto de enseñar a los más jóvenes se ha convertido en otra pasión para Yanira. A partir del 2003 inicia su trabajo en la revista artística y literaria '' Matanzas'', junto a Alfredo Zaldívar, labor que desarrolla hasta la actualidad, desempeñándose como editora en dicha publicación. Vida literaria A finales de los años noventa y principios del siglo XXI empieza mostrar sus poemas, con los que rápidamente gana premios y menciones en concursos, además de ser incluidos en revistas y antologías. En el año 2005 aparece por Ediciones Aldabón su primer libro de poemas La sombra infinita de los vencidos, un homenaje a los desvalidos, ella misma incluida; pero también a la fuerza de estos seres y a la sombra infinita que proyectan sobre el mundo. Sobre este libro, Alfredo Zaldívar, poeta y Premio Nacional de Edición 2013, su mentor y amigo, escribió: En 2005 gana el Premio Calendario de la Asociación Hermanos Saíz con su novela para niños Donde van a morir las mariposas, la cual es editada bajo el sello Abril en el 2006, obteniendo este año el Premio La Rosa Blanca al mejor texto publicado. Esta novela, ilustrada por el que fuera su esposo, el cineasta y pintor Bárbaro Joel Ortiz, se agotó completamente en muy poco tiempo debido a la gran acogida que tuvo dentro del público infantil y adulto. Ella misma ha dicho de Donde van a morir las mariposas y sobre su concepto de lo que debe ser la literatura infantil: Eldys Baratute, prestigioso escritor para niños en Cuba, ha dicho sobre Donde van a morir las mariposas: En el año 2008 Yanira obtiene uno de los premios más prestigiosos de poesía auspiciado por la Unión Nacional de Escritores y Artistas de Cuba, el “José Jacinto Milanés”, por su poemario Contemplación versus acto, que al decir de Luis Álvarez Álvarez, uno de los más notables ensayistas cubanos de la actualidad y quien fuera presidente del jurado “''se distingue por ser un libro de marcada originalidad y energía poética, en el cual su autora, con singular perspectiva lírica, recorre diversos campos de la existencia humana, en un verso personal y de gran intensidad''”. En 2014 ve la luz la novela Tocar las puertas del cielo, dedicada al público juvenil, fundamentalmente. Texto breve, ilustrado por su amigo el pintor Reiner Viera Díaz, cuenta la historia de Darío, un adolescente que vive en un pueblito agreste, añorando el mar. Sobre Tocar las puertas del cielo ha dicho el poeta Derbys Domínguez: Premio Nacional de la Crítica Literaria En 2009, Contemplación versus acto fue galardonado con el Premio Nacional de la Crítica Literaria, el más importante que se concede en el país a los mejores libros publicados en cualquier género. En un hermoso prólogo que Laura Ruiz Montes, una de las poetas más significativas de la Cuba actual, escribiera para este libro, afirmaba: El poeta Luis Lorente, integrante del jurado de ha dicho: Obra publicada * La sombra infinita de los vencidos (Poesía), Ediciones Aldabón, 2005 * Donde van a morir las mariposas (Novela Infantil), Editorial Abril, 2005 * Poetas en Matanzas VI, Ediciones Matanzas, 2006 * Contemplación Vs. Acto (Poesía), Ediciones Matanzas, 2009 * Tocar las puertas del cielo (Novela juvenil), Ediciones Matanzas, 2015. * Poetas en Matanzas VII, Ediciones Matanzas, 2015 Reconocimientos literarios *Mención Especial en el concurso Internacional de poesía Nosside Caribe, 2003. *Premio de Poesía en los concursos “Bonifacio Byrne”, “Delia Carrera”, “Dulce María Loynaz”, y “Manuel Navarro Luna” 2003. *Premio Calendario de la Asociación Hermanos Saíz en 2004. *Premio Primer Taller Nacional de la Poesía Joven, Camagüey, Cuba, 2004. *Premio Internacional de Cartas de amor de la Escribanía Dollz, Sancti Spíritus, Cuba, 2004 *Mención Beca de Creación Dador, 2005 *Premio Juegos Florales de Matanzas, 2005 *Finalista y mención del Premio de Poesía La Gaceta de Cuba en 2004 y 2006. *Premio La Rosa Blanca, en 2006, al mejor texto de literatura infantil publicado ese año. *Premio de poesía José Jacinto Milanés, 2008 *Premio Nacional de la Crítica Literaria, 2009. *I Premio en el Concurso Extraordinario de Poesía por el bicentenario de Plácido, 2009. *Su novela Tocar las puertas del cielo obtuvo la beca de creación Juan Francisco Manzano de la UNEAC, en 2011. *Finalista del I Concurso Internacional de Microrrelatos Manuel J. Peláez, Madrid, 2013 *I Mención Concurso Debate por el bicentenario de José Jacinto Milanés, 2014 Incluida en las antologías * Antología de los Premios de Poesía Nosside Caribe (bilingüe), Citta del Sole Edizioni. Italia- Editorial Letras Cubanas, La Habana, Cuba, 2003 * Solamente palabras, Centro de Estudios Poéticos, Madrid, 2004 * La madera sagrada, Ediciones Vigía, 2005 * Tornasolada garza presentida, Homenaje a Samuel Feijóo. Colección Manglar y Uvero Ediciones Matanzas, 2005 * Poetas en Matanzas VI '', Ediciones Matanzas, 2005 * ''Queredlas cual las hacéis. XXI jóvenes poetisas cubanas del siglo XXI '', Casa Editora Abril, 2007 * ''Las cuenta cuentos. Cuentos de narradoras cubanas para niños y jóvenes, Editorial Gente Nueva, La Habana, 2011 * La isla en versos. Cien poetas cubanos, Ediciones La Luz, Holguín, 2011 * El libro verde, Festival Internacional de Poesía de La Habana, México, 2011 * Retoños de almendro, Cuentos para niños. Jóvenes escritores cubanos. Ediciones La Luz, Holguín, 2012 * Selección de textos, I Premio de micro relatos Manuel J. Peláez, España, 2013 * Catedral sumergida, Poesía cubana contemporánea escrita por mujeres, Editorial Letras Cubanas, Cuba, 2013 * Entre el cuerpo y la luz, Centro Pablo de la Torriente Brau, La Habana, 2014 Obra en publicaciones periódicas -En Revista Matanzas, Cuba: “Postal suiza de invierno”. p.31. No.3 Año IV septiembre-diciembre 2003; “Escribir para Osmani”: Un imperativo de la ternura. pp 10-13. Año VII No.2, mayo-agosto 2006; “Dos poemas”. pp. 23-24. Año VIII. No. 1 enero-abril 2007; “La república del zapato: nada más semejante a la poesía”. p 56. Año XI. No. 1 enero-abril 2010; “Los submundos de Raúl Flores: abiertos abanicos bajo el cielo de todos” p 61. Año XI. No. 3 septiembre-diciembre, 2003; “Primera visión”. p.34 Año XIII No. 2 mayo-agosto 2012; “Abrir las puertas del cuerpo”. p 53. Año XVI No. 1 enero-abril 2014; -“Mi madre no comprende”, carta merecedora del Premio La escribanía Dollz, de cartas de amor. La Pedrada. Revista cultural de creación y pensamiento de Sancti Spíritus. Cuba. No.2 2004 -“Tres poemas”. Revista Extramuros. De la ciudad imagen y palabra. No. 16, 2005, La Habana, Cuba. -"Pequeña eternidad". Ezra, spring 2013. Translated by Pamela Carmell. -“When fear is the Pretext of Dreams”, “The Poet Who Judges Me,” “The Incapacity of the Lens.” Descant No.134. Cuba inside out. Canada Council for the arts. Toronto, Canadá, 2006 -“Cuatro poemas” .La gaceta de Cuba No. 4, julio- agosto de 2006, La Habana, Cuba. -“Si pudiera escoger, escogería vivir” Entrevista concedida a Yusleydi Miranda. Periódico Juventud Rebelde, 18 de octubre de 2006. La Habana, Cuba. -“Poemas”. Revista Ventana sur, septiembre de 2012, Bayamo, Cuba. -Diez poemas. Revista '' Amnios '' No.1, 2012, La Habana, Cuba. -“Seis poemas”. Revista La letra del escriba, enero-febrero, 2014 No.122, La Habana, Cuba. -“Tres poemas”. Revista Honda, diciembre 2014, Centro de Estudios Martianos, La Habana, Cuba. Otras actividades Ha sido antologadora o prologuista de: * Poetas en matanzas VI, Ediciones Matanzas (en coautoría con Leymen Pérez y Alfredo Zaldívar), 2005. * Cronología del vértigo y el naufragio. Luis Marimón. Ediciones Unión, 2007). * Veinte cartas de amor y una canción esperada. Anely Fundora y Julio Blanco, Editorial Gente Nueva, 2013 (prologuista). * Antología Poética. Luis Marimón. La Pereza ediciones, Miami, EEUU, 2014. * Poetas en Matanzas VII (en coautoría con Alfredo Zaldívar y Leymen Perez) Ediciones Matanzas, 2015. Categoría:Escritores de Cuba Categoría:Poetas de Cuba